


Каждый двадцатый удар

by silver_autumn, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под рёбрами, которые можно пересчитать ладонью, неровно и слишком быстро бьётся сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый двадцатый удар

Тони лежит, устроив руку на груди Стива. Под рёбрами, которые можно пересчитать ладонью, неровно и слишком быстро бьётся сердце.

Тони считает удары — один, два, три, — но каждый раз сбивается, не дойдя до шестидесяти. Не потому, что от усталости цифры путаются в голове.

Просто сердце Стива сбивается после каждого двадцатого удара.

***

— Я могу помочь, — говорит Стив, сжав руки в кулаки и упрямо вздёрнув подбородок.

Футболка с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а висит на нём мешком, штаны пришлось подкатить, чтобы Стив не спотыкался о тёмно-синюю ткань, и выглядит он ничуть не устрашающе. Скорее мило. Тони уверен, скажи он это вслух — и получит тычок острым локтём под рёбра, осуждающий взгляд и очередное упрямое безрассудство.

Поэтому он просто говорит:

— Конечно. — А потом подходит к Стиву, аккуратно убирает со лба светлые пряди и прижимает их наушниками и прикреплённым к ним микрофоном. — Будешь нас координировать, как всегда.

Стив раздражённо смотрит на него исподлобья, но ему нечего возразить. Его даже не должно быть на хелликарьере, будь воля Фьюри — Капитан Америка остался бы на земле, в безопасности, посреди учёных, пытающихся обойти блокировку сыворотки.

Конечно, Стиву наплевать на мнение Фьюри.

Как и всегда.

Оказывается, Стив Роджерс не стесняется использовать слова, от которых лицо Капитана Америки залил бы яркий румянец.

***

Стиву снятся кошмары.

Тони знает это давно — он знал об этом ещё до того, как они со Стивом начали спать в одной постели. Ещё до того, как он перестал называть Стива Кэпом и пытаться вцепиться ему в глотку по поводу и без.

Тони привык просыпаться от того, что Стив рядом замирает и мелко дрожит, тяжело дыша и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в простыни. Он знает, что и Стив привык приходить в себя от тихих стонов самого Тони, отчаянно хватающегося за то место, где когда-то заливал комнату голубым светом реактор.

Они оба знают, что нужно делать в таких случаях: когда можно прикасаться, когда лучше промолчать, когда всё исправит тихий шёпот, когда нужно принести ледяной воды, когда — заварить обжигающий и крепкий чай, а когда — просто попросить Джарвиса включить повторы бессмысленного реалити-шоу.

Но теперь всё по-другому.

Тело Стива не способно справиться.

Тело Стива не может дышать, когда ему снится ледяной океан и порывы ветра вокруг поезда в Альпах. Тело Стива сходит с ума, когда во снах его затапливает водой и выворачивает наизнанку от боли потери.

Тело Стива отчаянно хватает воздух, делая только хуже.

Тони чувствует, когда начинается кошмар — сердце под его пальцами начинается заполошно биться, будто пытается вырваться на свободу. Тони невольно прижимает ладонь к прохладной коже — Стив холодный, Стив теперь всегда такой холодный, — и горячо дышит ему в висок:

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, Стив, ты в безопасности, сейчас две тысячи четырнадцатый, ты в Нью-Йорке…

Стив не слушает.

Стив никогда не слушает.

Он просыпается, когда в его лёгких не остаётся кислорода и резко садится, а затем почти валится на Тони. У Стива кружится голова, и это скоро пройдёт, Тони знает, но каждый раз ему становится чересчур страшно — что, если этот раз будет последним?

— Дыши со мной, — говорит Тони, аккуратно вкладывая между губ Стива ингалятор. — Просто дыши со мной.

Стив пытается сделать очередной вдох и срывается на кашель, но ещё немного — и у него получается. Дыхание постепенно успокаивается, становится медленнее и глубже. Конечно, Стив всё ещё дышит так, что Тони хочется бежать за ближайшим врачом, но уже не кажется, будто в комнате вместо чистого воздуха — опасный газ.

— Вот так, — тихо говорит Тони и целует мокрый от пота прохладный висок. — Вот так, Стив.

Стив выдыхает и обессиленно откидывается на Тони. Его футболка промокла, губы побелели, а волосы прилипли ко лбу, и он выглядит уставшим и каким-то потерянным.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

Тони гладит его по волосам и удерживает себя от того, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

Например, не всадить в ублюдка, окатившего Стива гамма-радиацией, пару разрядов электричества.

***

— Я могу пока поспать один, — говорит Стив, не глядя Тони в глаза. Они вернулись в Башню впервые с того момента, как Стив Роджерс образца тридцатых годов запутался в форме Капитана Америки, и Тони больше всего на свете хочет оказаться в собственной постели, прижать к себе Стива и хотя бы ненадолго забыться сном. — Правда.

— С чего бы это? — Тони приподнимает брови. — Роджерс, ты даже в лучшие времена занимал только половину кровати, сейчас нам и подавно хватит места на двоих.

Стив кусает губу и хмурится. До этого он смотрел куда-то Тони за спину, а теперь разглядывает собственные ботинки. Светлые волосы, которые почему-то не изменились пропорционально с телом, закрывают его лицо, и Тони не сразу удаётся разглядеть его взгляд.

Стива выдают плечи — он неосознанно подбирается, будто готовится к удару в болевой центр, и Тони мысленно называет себя идиотом.

Надо же было так ударить по больному.

— Стив, — тихо говорит он, — Стиви, — так, как никогда не говорит при свете дня, — не дури.

Стив молчит.

Тони целует бледные губы, тонкую кожу на щеках, которой не хватает здорового румянца. Хрупкие запястья, которые с трудом могут удержать щит. Выпирающие рёбра, которые будто давят на кожу изнутри. Острые ключицы, почти покалывающие язык.

Стив закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в подушку, и в другой момент Тони начал бы говорить, нести чушь, от которой у Стива обычно краснеет лицо и кончики ушей, но сейчас он молчит.

Стив и без того смущается так, будто у него заново первый раз. Скажи ему сейчас Тони, что ничего красивее не видел в жизни — Стив не поверит.

Поэтому Тони просто зовёт его по имени.

Потом Стив засыпает первым, впервые за последние дни не пытаясь прикрыться горой простыней или свернуться в клубок, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

— Спокойной ночи. — Он целует костяшки пальцев Тони перед тем, как закрыть глаза, и Тони может только кивнуть в ответ.

***

Тони привык спать, когда его придавливает к кровати вес суперсолдата. Стив во сне напоминает пресловутого осьминога, который отказывается выпускать добычу из щупалец — он притягивает Тони к себе, забрасывает на него руки, кладёт голову ему на плечо и горячо дышит в шею. Обычно он сам — как раскалённая печь, Тони даже не укрывается перед сном, всё равно посреди ночи станет жарко.

Тони так к этому привык, что не может заснуть без привычной тяжести на груди и тепла сбоку. Кожа Стива — болезненно прохладная, будто ему не хватает энергии согреть себя. Тони натягивает одеяло вокруг них покрепче и гладит Стива по руке, растирает плечи, пытаясь согреть хоть немного. Стив льнёт к теплу во сне, и Тони греет его своим дыханием, прижимается губами к его шее, там, где у пота кислый привкус болезни, и прижимает ближе к себе.

У него уже было время отоспаться.

***

— Я должен был быть с тобой, — упрямо говорит Стив и смотрит на Тони так, будто ожидает вызова.

Тони вообще сейчас не очень хочется говорить — от обезболивающих в голове приятная пустота, он почти не чувствует своё плечо и совсем не хочет с кем-то спорить.

Особенно с кем-то настолько упрямым, как Стив.

Он думает, что будь рядом Стив — даже будь рядом Капитан Америка на пике формы — он бы закрыл Тони от летевшего в спину удара. Удара, который разнёс последнюю версию костюма. Тони боится представить, что случилось бы со Стивом.

Может быть, в том, что приключилось с Кэпом, есть и свои плюсы. Во всяком случае, Тони никогда не придётся узнать, насколько огромной оказалась бы рана на его груди.

Или какую кровопотерю может пережить суперсолдат.

— В следующий раз, ладно? — говорит он, усмехаясь. Мышцы лица кажутся деревянными, как будто он сидит в кресле у стоматолога, и Тони не уверен, что у него получилась усмешка. — А пока ты рядом со мной здесь.

Стив качает головой и хмурится ещё сильнее, но ничего не говорит. Он сворачивается клубком на больничной кровати и гладит Тони по виску, пока тот не проваливается в сон.

Тони снится, как Стива, которому слишком велика капитанская форма, прошивает выстрелом насквозь, и он падает, будто марионетка, оставшаяся без кукловода.

Проснуться не получается, но кто-то касается его волос и знакомый голос успокаивающе обещает, что всё будет хорошо, и в конце концов Тони проваливается в сон без сновидений.

***

Под утро сердце Стива уже не сбивается после каждого двадцатого удара. Его дыхание становится глубже и спокойнее, и Тони позволяет себе прикрыть глаза.

Ночью Стиву всегда хуже всего. Он будто зависит от солнечных лучей и заливающего Нью-Йорк тусклого дневного света.

— Тони, — тихо говорит Стив во сне и переворачивается на бок, утыкается лицом Тони в шею и выдыхает. Тони улыбается, чувствуя кожей горячее дыхание.

Они пережили эту ночь — так же, как пережили предыдущую.

Может, сегодня у них с Брюсом наконец-то получится раскусить потерянный секрет сыворотки. Может быть, всё вернётся на круги своя самостоятельно.

Тони прижимает к себе Стива чуть крепче и думает, что даже если всё останется так, как есть — это совсем не конец света.

Совсем наоборот


End file.
